Nos démons, nos âmes brisées
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Deux jeunes hommes brisés, des secrets, de la souffrance deux morts douloureuses.. Mère Magie n'est pas contente.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 **Résumé :** _Harry P. est un jeune homme qui a été brisé pendant des années, cachant sa propre douleur derrière un bon jeu d'acteur._ _Théodore N. a ses propres secrets, ses propres démons, il découvre Harry sous son vrai visage._ _Peuvent-ils s'aider à surmonter le passé ? Peuvent-ils apprendre à vivre à nouveau ? Pourront-ils réunir une école divisée ? Quels sont leurs secrets ? Que va t-il se passer ?_

 **Prologue**

L'été, une période très chaude dans certaines régions du monde. La chaleur causait beaucoup de morts à cause de la déshydratation chez les jeunes enfants et les personnes âgées. Chaque été, les autorités appelaient à la vigilance. En Angleterre, ses habitants accueillaient le beau temps avec le sourire. L'été était le synonyme de vacances pour tout le monde en particulier les enfants. Des vacances dans les différents parcs, au bord de la mer, dans la montagne, c'était tout simplement grandiose.

De dix-sept heures à deux ou trois heures du matin, il y avait des fêtards au bord des plages ou dans les boîtes de nuit. Dans l'un des parcs de Londres, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns marchait silencieusement perdu dans ses pensées. Il portait un jeans troué noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, le jeune homme soupira légèrement en se rappelant de pourquoi il était à Londres.

Son père avait finit par le déshériter et l'exiler de la famille, cela lui laissé un goût amer. Certes, ils n'ont jamais été en bon terme mais c'était extrême comme décision. Théodore secoua sa tête de ses pensées, il aperçut une ombre couchée contre un arbre. L'ombre semblait être affalée, en vérité il était assez curieux de cette silhouette cependant il essayait de penser de manière rationnelle. La curiosité prit le dessus, le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de l'arbre où était avachie l'ombre.

C'était un autre adolescent de son âge aux cheveux noir, son teint était pâle, il portait un tee-shirt gris ainsi qu'une jeans noir. Entre plusieurs mèches de cheveux, Théodore aperçut la célèbre cicatrice.

\- Potter. Chuchota t-il surpris.

Il observa l'apparence de l'autre sorcier essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait des points rouges sur son bras gauche, sa peau était devenue légèrement grisâtre par endroit. Sur ses poignets, il reconnu sans aucun mal les fines cicatrices que lui-même s'était fait.

\- Nott. Entendit il le faisant sursauter.

Une paire de yeux vert le fixait intensément d'un air vide. Harry cachait parfaitement bien sa surprise de voir son camarade de classe accroupi devant lui.

\- Je dois dire que je suis surpris, Potter. Fit Théodore après un silence.

\- Et ? Que vas-tu faire ? Que vas-tu dire ? Demanda Harry à voix basse.

\- Rien. Répondit Théodore, il montra l'un de ses poignets à l'autre adolescent. Je coupe aussi.

Silence.

Chacun restait perdu dans ses pensées durant les prochaines minutes.

\- Vas-tu rester ici ? Demanda Théodore gentiment au jeune homme.

\- Probablement. Répondit Harry sans bouger.

\- Et ta famille ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais été ma famille. Cracha sèchement le survivant. Et toi ?

\- Déshérité et exilé. Souffla le Serpentard en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. Pourquoi as-tu une aiguille ?

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai oublié que le monde sorcier est en retard. C'est une aiguille qui sert à injecter n'importe produit. Je l'utilise souvent.

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je peux en avoir une ? Demanda t-il d'un ton distrait.

Il tendit l'une des aiguilles à Théodore celui-ci regarda l'instrument curieusement, il injecta le produit à travers son bras gauche. Le sorcier rigola, il entendit le rire ivre de l'autre, les deux nageaient dans les eaux profondes de la folie.

~ Entends-tu mes cris silencieux ? ~

Il grogna légèrement ouvrant les yeux, Harry essaya de rouler mais il se cogna contre un corps. Il clignota des yeux en apercevant le visage de son camarade, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent brusquement.

\- Ma tête.. C'est quoi cette merde ? Fit Théodore après son réveil.

\- De la bonne merde. C'est chez toi ?

\- Ouais. Prend une douche si tu veux.

Ils n'étaient pas encore amis.

Mais ils avaient beaucoup plus en communs qu'ils ne le savaient. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient découvert le vrai visage de l'un et de l'autre. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand ils eurent finis de se nettoyer complètement, Harry se posa dans le canapé en face de son camarade.

\- Y a des gens qui savent ? Demanda Théodore en levant les yeux de son livre de potion.

\- Non. Ils s'en foutent largement. Répondit Harry, un léger accent dans sa voix. Et toi ?

\- Nope. Je suis plus un solitaire. Raconta l'autre sorcier. Comme toi non ? Ajouta t-il laissant glisser un sourire sur le visage.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire.

\- Recommençons par le début. Proposa l'ancien hériter. Théodore Nott.

\- Harry Potter. Se présenta Harry, il ajouta. Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- De même.

C'était un lien unique qui venait de se créer, un lien qui risquerait de changer pour le meilleur et pour le pire le monde sorcier.

~ Entends-tu mes pleures silencieux ? ~

Le huit août sonnait un nouveau jour malgré qu'il faisait encore nuit. À minuit, dans l'un des maisons les plus richissimes de Londres deux adolescents jouaient à Mario Kart.

\- As-tu compris le jeu maintenant ?

Harry.

\- Oui. Dommage que le monde sorcier est en retard.

Théodore.

\- Je choisis un nouveau tournoi. Équipe ?

À minuit.

\- Oui.

À minuit, les deux adolescents jouaient à Mario Kart. Enfin Harry apprenait à Théodore à jouer. Ils jouèrent pendant les prochaines heures ne pouvant pas dormir, mangèrent des marshmallow et du pop corn, buvèrent de la bière jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Ils dormirent pendant dix heures, il était seulement trois heures de l'après-midi quand les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent.

~ Tes mots sont comme des coups ~

Ce matin-là, Théodore et Harry s'étaient levés contrairement à leurs dernières habitudes pour une seule raison. Ils devaient faire les courses scolaires pour la nouvelle année. Ils avaient nettoyé la maison, se préparèrent chacun dans son coin. Ils se rendirent à pied au Chaudron Baveur, Harry passa complètement inaperçu. Ils allèrent à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, ils commencèrent les courses dans le plus grand des silences. Les heures furent courtes, dès que les courses furent finies, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la vie.

Harry fit ses devoirs tandis que Théodore lisait (ayant déjà fait ses devoirs depuis le début de l'été), le jeune homme écrivait au stylo bic noir sur une feuille de papier.

\- C'est un stylo. Il y a déjà de l'encre stocké à l'intérieur donc c'est plus facile d'écrire. Expliqua Harry en rencontrant le regard confus de Théodore.

\- Intéressant. Où puis-je en avoir ? Demanda le sorcier curieux abaissant son livre.

\- Demain je t'emmènerai dans un grand magasin de Londres. On fera les courses, tu verras c'est amusant. Rit Harry avant de retourner à son essai de potion.

Le lendemain, Harry tint sa promesse en l'emmenant dans un grand magasin lui montrant les différents rayons et les différents aspects du lieu. Théodore était impressionné, il n'avait jamais eu un magasin de cette taille. Ils achetèrent beaucoup de choses ne rentrant que plus tard dans la soirée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 **Résumé :** Harry P. est un jeune homme qui a été brisé pendant des années, cachant sa propre douleur derrière un bon jeu d'acteur.Théodore N. a ses propres secrets, ses propres démons, il découvre Harry sous son vrai visage.Peuvent-ils s'aider à surmonter le passé ? Peuvent-ils apprendre à vivre à nouveau ? Pourront-ils réunir une école divisée ? Quels sont leurs secrets ? Que va t-il se passer ?

 **Auteur :** Woah ! J'ai posté le prologue il y a peu de temps, j'étais surprise de voir autant de monde suivre l'histoire... J'ai tendance à écrire de façon irrégulière donc.. Ce sera sûrement irrégulier.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre** 1

Poudlard.

L'été s'était terminée globalement sur une note joyeuse, Septembre apparu tel un roi pour la nouvelle année scolaire.

À la table des rouges et or, à l'extrémité de celle-ci, Harry avait la tête posé sur ses bras ignorant les cris du choixpeau et les applaudissements du public. Le jeune homme avait passé le meilleur été de tous les temps, il ne l'avouerait pas cependant. Le survivant sentait les regards noirs sur lui, cette année encore il serait détesté. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry avait pu observé les changements de comportements des étudiants et des professeurs et découvrir que le sorciers étaient des hypocrites.

Il releva la tête quand la nourriture apparut sur la table, il croisa le regard profond de Théo lui faisant un petit signe discret. Personne autour d'eux ne remarqua leur petit échange sauf un certain professeur de potion. Harry regarda la nourriture riche et peu saine avec dégoût. Depuis sa première année le jeune homme mangeait le plus sainement possible à cause de son enfance où la nourriture était largement plus réduit. C'était malgré tout une bonne chose que Harry mangeait sainement grâce à son enfance.

Le jeune homme ignora les regards qu'il recevait, prenant soigneusement soin de déterminer le plat le plus sain. Il choisit de la viande blanche déposant un peu dans son assiette, il se servit d'une petite portion de légumes verts. Puis il versa de l'eau dans son verre. Satisfait le survivant commença à manger doucement, mâchant correctement et lentement les aliments qu'il mangeait. Il termina son assiette avant le reste des étudiants. Il regarda en direction des verts et argents, Théo lui lançait un regard significatif. Harry lui répondit par des gestes discrets que la nourriture était trop riche et peu saine pour lui. Théo approuva montrant son assiette, encore un point en commun.

Severus Rogue n'était pas aveugle, il était un ancien espion de la dernière guerre, il était un observateur. La première remarque que le sorcier pouvait faire était le fait que le survivant était encore plus exclu que les années passées. La deuxième fut l'amitié imprévisible entre l'un de ses serpents - le solitaire - et le survivant. La plus surprenante, quelque chose qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt, c'était que le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice mangeait beaucoup plus sainement que les étudiants et le corps enseignant compris. Le professeur attribua secrètement cinq points pour Serpentard pour la volonté d'unifier les maisons. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Minerva McGonagall faire la même chose.

Théodore Nott marchait dans l'un des couloirs menant à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise Zabini. Il entra dans la pièce ne prenant pas la peine de se changer, il tomba sur son lit poussant un long soupir. Il s'endormit quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne le rejoigne, celui-ci observa son camarade d'un air calculateur avant d'aller se coucher. La nuit passa très rapide, un peu trop rapidement pour Théodore qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir en décalé et tard. Il se leva légèrement en retard se précipitant pour se préparer. Sur le chemin menant à la grande salle, il rattrapa son colocataire.

\- Nott attention ! Entendit il avant l'impact.

Il tomba par terre, il croisa le regard épuisé du paria des rouges et or.

\- Désolé Harry. Murmura le Serpentard en aidant à relever l'autre sorcier qui ne semblait pas tenir sur ses pieds.

\- T'inquiète pas Théo. Souffla le survivant prenant son sac.

Blaise haussa un sourcil à l'utilisation des prénoms. Depuis quand étaient-ils amis ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Théo en apercevant les affaires du survivant.

\- J'ai été banni de la maison. Répondit le survivant.

Les deux Serpentard le regardèrent ouvertement évidement choqués par son propos.

\- Tu dois en parler à ton chef de maison.

\- Non. C'est déjà trop tard, si le vote des étudiants est majoritaire : le bannissement est fait. De plus cette décision revient aux préfets et aux étudiants dans l'ensemble. Le chef de maison ne peut pas intervenir. Expliqua le survivant lasse. En faite, ils ont rendu mon bannissement permanent et officiel. Ajouta t-il.

\- Où vas-tu manger alors ? Demanda Blaise perplexe de la politique de Gryffindor.

C'était anormal et complément stupide selon les deux Serpentard.

\- Je vais déjà voir les chefs de maisons a ce sujet ainsi que le directeur.

Sur ces mots, Harry se sépara des deux Serpentard marchant en direction de la table des professeurs.

\- Monsieur Potter, un souci ? S'enquit Minerva en le voyant arriver.

\- Mon bannissement est officiel. Informa simplement le jeune homme choquant les professeurs déjà présents. Et non vous ne pouvez rien faire.

L'adjointe du directeur avait toujours essayé de changer la politique de sa maison sans grand succès. Elle regarda son élève avec une pointe de pitié, Harry détestait ce genre de regard. Il se tourna vers son professeur de botanique et demanda s'il pouvait joindre ses Poufsouffle pour les repas. Elle accorda son vœu souriante, le jeune homme remercia la professeure et s'installa à la maison des jaunes et noirs. Il mangea en silence un toast et bu un verre de lait, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Harry n'avait pas cours pendant deux heures, il rejoignit un coin isolé du parc et s'installa contre un arbre.

Il posa sa tête contre le tronc poussant un long soupir, il fallait si attendre. La deuxième et sa quatrième année avaient les pires années. Le jeune homme avait au premier abord apprécié les lieux, la magie, le nouveau monde mais Harry s'était rapidement lassé du monde sorcier. Le survivant se prit la tête entre les mains, celles-ci tremblaient, il étouffa un sanglot.

Il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Merde.. Quelle vie de merde.. Allez vous faire..

\- Harry ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Il releva la tête apercevant son ami Serpentard. Théo vit des traces de larmes cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant de lui tenir compagnie. Harry farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la méthamphétamine qu'il avait acheté sur le Dark Net.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Théo curieusement en se penchant sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Méthamphétamine. Répondit Harry préparant ses aiguilles.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre une dose, quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Harry cacha son butin dans une poche secrète du sac, Théo aperçut sans aucun mal trois camarades de Serpentard.

\- Zabini, Greengrass, Davis. Murmura Théo à la l'oreille du survivant qui hocha la tête.

C'était un miracle qu'il se souvenait des noms de ses professeurs.

\- Nott, tu dois te rendre chez notre chef de maison. Informa Blaise quand ils furent à leur hauteur.

Il leur donna un regard calculateur, étant également un observateur de qualité qualitative.

\- Potter. Salua Davis en se tournant vers lui.

\- On se voit cet après-midi ! Souffla Théo avant de quitter l'ex Gryffindor.

\- Zabini, Greengrass, Davis. Salua à son tour Harry croisant ses jambes.

Les trois Serpentard se regardèrent silencieusement puis jetèrent un regard étrange au survivant.

\- Les rumeurs sont-elles vrais ? Demanda Daphné Greengrass.

\- Sûr ? Quémanda Harry confus, il y avait trop de rumeurs sur lui.

\- Toi et Nott.

\- Nous sommes amis. Affirma fermement Harry en se levant, il mit son sac dans son dos. Et je m'en contre fiche de cette putain guerre des maisons.

\- Intéressant. Sourit Blaise lui donnant un regard approbateur.

Puis, ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Ils ne se revirent que pour le cours de métamorphose et de botanique. Théo et Harry commencèrent à se retrouver tous les soirs pour des promenades nocturnes, l'un préférait la compagnie du survivant, l'autre n'avait aucun dortoir.

Par leur amitié, de petites amitiés entre les maisons apparurent malgré que les Gryffindor restèrent très puristes de cette guerre des maisons.


	3. Chapitre 2

**D** **isclaimer : Je** **ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 _Merci aux deux reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Chapitre 2**

La bibliothèque était un lieu neutre du château, les élèves pouvaient s'y rendre et rencontrer d'autres élèves de d'autres maisons. Harry et Théodore le faisaient déjà depuis le début de l'année au grand plaisir de certains professeurs dont les Chefs de maisons.

C'était une immense pièce, bien que plus petite que la Grande Salle où il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine d'étagère. Dans l'un des coins les plus isolés, près d'une fenêtre pour être plus exacte, Harry s'était installé pour faire ses devoirs. Il voulait être tranquille pour le weekend, il était en train de finir son devoir de rune.

\- Harry.

Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de Luna, elle s'assit en face de lui déposant son sac sur la table. Il hocha la tête silencieusement, il rangea ses devoirs et sortit un carnet de dessin. Il ouvrit sa trousse fouillant à l'intérieur, il sortit un crayon et commença à dessiner.

\- Salut. Fit joyeusement Théodore en s'asseyant à la table avec Blaise, Daphné et Tracey.

\- Hey.

Travis remarqua la trousse et demanda ce que c'était.

\- Une trousse. Tu peux ranger des ciseaux - pour couper des feuilles - des stylos - l'encre est déjà à l'intérieur - des crayons de papiers et une gomme, également de la colle.. Commença à expliquer Harry à Travis très intéressée.

Blaise, Daphné et Tracey avaient pris l'habitude de traîner avec Théodore et Harry, récemment Luna avait rejoint leur petit groupe à chaque fois dans la bibliothèque. Luna était une paria à Sertaigle, Harry était banni de Gryffindor, les quatre Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus isolés que le reste de la maison.

Luna, Blaise, Daphné et Tracey soupçonnaient plusieurs choses à propos des deux cependant ils gardaient leur bouche fermée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Demanda Luna en levant les yeux de ses devoirs.

\- Soul Eater. Répondit Harry concentré sur son dessin.

Ils étaient confus.

\- C'est un anime. Précisa Théodore les rendant encore plus confus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Et Théodore se lança sur une explication des animes, Tracey exprima son envie d'en regard un tandis que Luna souriait. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante dans la bibliothèque et se séparèrent au dîner. Luna rejoignit Harry pendant le dîner étant elle-même rejetée par les autres Sertaigle. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme mangeait beaucoup plus sainement que le reste de l'école voir du monde sorcier.

 **~ Entends-tu mes cris ? ~**

\- J'ai toujours détesté ma vie. Coupa soudainement Harry les pieds dans la vide assis à côté de son ami.

Théodore était surpris. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Harry continua sur sa lancée prêt pour la première fois à raconter des choses sur son enfance :

\- Quand mes parents sont morts, on m'a déposé chez la soeur de ma mère. La sœur de ma mère n'a jamais aimé ma mère, en fait détester sera le mot. Elle déteste avec passion la magie, son mari lui aussi déteste la magie ; enfin il déteste tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et j'imagine que leur fils a suivi ce mouvement au lieu d'apprendre à faire son propre jugement. J'ai vécu pendant dix année dans un placard, je faisais les corvées et les repas pour eux.. Et j'ai jamais eu quelques choses en retour.

Il s'arrêta un court instant regardant la lune souriante tristement devant lui.

\- J'ai été battu à cause de ma magie. Affamé également. J'ai commencé à les haïr, à me haïr, à haïr ma propre vie. Et j'ai fais une descente au enfer sans billet de retour.

Le silence lui répondit. Puis Théodore lui raconta sa propre enfance, l'attitude de son père envers lui pour être "inutile" puis l'adoption de son frère. Il énuméra les différents accidents qu'il traversa ainsi que sa famille traversa indirectement. Puis il termina par la découverte de son orientation sexuel par son père.

\- ... Je suis homosexuel.

\- Pareil. Fit Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

Théodore cessa tout mouvement se retournant vers son interlocuteur. Il ne vit aucune moquerie, Harry était sincère avec lui. Il sourit maladroitement, étrangement il voulait faire un câlin.

\- Au moins on a mis les choses au clair niveau sexualité. Marmonna Harry pour apparemment lui-même.

\- Quand l'as-tu découvert ? Demanda Théodore curieusement.

\- En première année. C'est jeune, vu que j'ai grandi dans un environnement non magique c'était facile à deviner. Répondit Harry s'allongeant à même la pierre.

\- Je l'ai découvert dans ma troisième année. Je l'ai gardé pour moi tout ce temps. Avoua à voix basse le Serpentard.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert fredonna en réponse, il aperçut au loin une lueur ; l'aube commençait à se lever. Il invoqua une guitare acoustique sous le regard curieux de l'autre Serpentard, il commença à gratter une mélodie. Au soleil levant, le survivant commença à chanter.

 **(1)**

 _‹‹ We live for_

 _We yearn for_

 _The things that_

 _Were born for_

 _Yesterday's today's tomorrow_

 _We die for_

 _We try for_

 _The things that_

 _We long for_

 _If needed beg steal and we'll borrow_

 _The morning light will lead you_

 _No weapon will defeat you_

 _Winter comes_

 _Skies to grey_

 _It's the same old same old everyday_

 _And where it starts_

 _Is where it ends_

 _I feel your pain_

 _So run the lights_

 _Catch a plane_

 _I know you just wanna win_

 _You see my friend_

 _Life is just a game_

 _The meaning_

 _The reason_

 _The set backs_

 _The seasons_

 _Come and go neglect the sorrow_

 _The shadows_

 _The angels_

 _That walk through this strange world_

 _Knowing which one I will follow_

 _The morning light will lead you_

 _No weapon will defeat you_

 _Winter comes_

 _Skies to grey_

 _It's the same old same old everyday_

 _And where it starts_

 _Is where it ends_

 _I feel your pain_

 _So run the lights_

 _Catch a plane_

 _I know you just wanna win_

 _You see my friend_

 _Life is just a game_

 _Oh let me live it now_

 _Oh let me feel it now_

 _Oh let me break it down_

 _I know I see that this ain't the end for me_

 _Oh try to stop me now_

 _Oh I will hit the ground_

 _Oh I will turn around_

 _I do believe that this world ain't done with me_

 _Winter comes_

 _Skies to grey_

 _It's the same old same old everyday_

 _And where it starts_

 _Is where it ends_

 _I feel your pain_

 _So run the lights_

 _Catch a plane_

 _I know you just wanna win_

 _You see my friend_

 _Life is just a game ››_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le regarda sous le choc, le survivant avait une voix incroyablement belle.

Ça devrait être un crime de le détester pour sa différence.

 **Fin.**

 **(1) Morning Light - Palaye Royal**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 **Résumé :** Harry P. est un jeune homme qui a été brisé pendant des années, cachant sa propre douleur derrière un bon jeu d'acteur.Théodore N. a ses propres secrets, ses propres démons, il découvre Harry sous son vrai visage.Peuvent-ils s'aider à surmonter le passé ? Peuvent-ils apprendre à vivre à nouveau ? Pourront-ils réunir une école divisée ? Quels sont leurs secrets ? Que va t-il se passer ?

Les reviews ! Merci. Je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Si vous avez des conseils, des idées, des questions.. Let's go!

 **Précédemment :**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le regarda sous le choc, le survivant avait une voix incroyablement belle.

Ça devrait être un crime de le détester pour sa différence.

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre** **3**

Il balançait de nouveau ses jambes dans le vide, complètement à la ramasse, il avait un peu abusé de la drogue. Harry frissonna involontairement, il n'avait pas de veste. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le sol en face du ciel étoilé, c'était magnifique cette nuit-là. Il n'allait pas encore dormir, cela empirait chaque jour, Harry ne savait plus où il allait. Perdu. Il était terriblement perdu. Le survivant ne bougea pas pendant les prochaines heures fixant sans bouger le ciel changer. À l'aube, il roula sur lui-même et s'aida de ses coudes pour se relever. Encore une nuit blanche. Le jeune homme descendit de la tour d'astronomie se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Harry avait tendance à passer ses nuits entre des classes abandonnées et le haut des tours et murailles.

Il alla s'asseoir pour une fois à la table des Serpentard ignorant les regards étranges qu'il recevait. Il commença à manger sainement sous les regards des plus jeunes. Harry remarqua leur regard et sourit doucement.

\- Je suis habitué depuis l'enfance à des portions réduites, parfois je n'avais pas les vitamines suffisantes. J'ai commencé à Poudlard différemment de tout le monde, j'ai choisi soigneusement ma nourriture pour éviter de tomber malade ou de vomir sur la table. Personne n'a jamais remarqué jusqu'à cette année mes tendances aux repas.

\- C'est quoi des vitamines ? Demanda un jeune Serpentard curieusement.

\- Les vitamines sont des substances organiques nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'organisme. Le corps humainne peut généralement pas les produire seul, et leur apport alimentaire est donc indispensable. Elles participent notamment au bon déroulement de la croissance et au maintien de l'équilibre de l'organisme.Les vitamines sont nombreuses et l'on distingue notamment la vitamine A, ayant un rôle dans la croissance et la vision notamment, les vitamines B aidant à de nombreuses réactions de fabrication ou de destruction de matières, lavitamine C favorisant l'absorption du fer et entrant dans la synthèse des globules, la vitamine D permettant l'absorption du calciumet sa fixation pour renforcer les os, la vitamine K qui autorise la fabrication de certains facteurs de la coagulation sanguine [...] Une carenceen vitamines est responsable de pathologies en rapport avec le déficit des fonctions auxquelles elles participent. Un excès de vitamine, ou hypervitaminose, peut également être néfaste en causant des intoxications.

Les plus jeunes Serpentard le regardèrent bouche bée de son explication, et de plus en plus ils lui posèrent des questions auxquelles Harry répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se souvenait encore de ses cours de primaires, il avait pris des cours de rattrapage chaque été pour éviter d'être en retard niveau des non magiques. Le petit déjeuner se termina, Harry se leva pour son premier cour de la matinée.

Il croisa les Gryffindor qui lui lancèrent pour la majorité un regard dégoûté et haineux, Harry les ignora fatigué. Plus les jours passaient, plus le jeune homme devenait épuisé et lasse. Il fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, pour les deux prochaines heures le survivant rattrapa les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu. Ses rêves étaient à la fois effrayant et étrange ; des cauchemars impliquant lui-même dans des tortures atroces et inimaginable pour lui-même, des rêves plutôt étrange mêlant film et magie. Étonnamment il préférait ses rêves à la réalité, Harry savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était en train de faire une chute vertigineuse. Il gardait ses émotions et ses sentiments en bouteille jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire, jusqu'à sa propre explosion. Harry passa des soirs à fixer la lune, la tête dans les nuages, l'esprit ailleurs ; les mêmes questions, les mêmes réponses revenaient à chaque fois.

Le survivant s'absentait de plus en plus des cours, il sombrait de plus en plus et chutait des falaises qui l'avaient tenu jusqu'à là. Noël approchait à nouveau, un sourire amer se brossa sur son visage, il n'aimait pas cette fête. À cette période de l'année, il voyait tous les hypocrites se dresser devant lui. Ils venaient, se moquaient de lui, le trompaient et repartaient. Le jeune homme ferma ses yeux laissant échapper un sanglot déchirant, il serra ses genoux et pleura silencieusement dans la forêt interdite. Soudainement une paire de bras l'enveloppa, elle le surprit avec un câlin, le propriétaire de ces bras était Théo. Le Serpentard avait décidé de sécher ses derniers cours pour venir voir Harry.

\- Je suis si fatigué, si lasse. De cette école. Du monde sorcier. Je veux juste dormir. Marmonna Harry tremblant encore.

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je te soutiendrai à fond Harry. On est dans la même situation. Murmura Théo posant sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre.

\- Ma vie est un putain de fardeau ! Ils s'attendent tous que je sois leur héros. J'ai aucune vie putain !

\- Ils n'ont jamais compris ta douleur, ils n'ont jamais entendu tes pleures, ils n'ont jamais voulu te connaître toi.

Harry pleura à nouveau, Théo détestait voir le jeune homme dans cet état là. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il pleurait doucement avec Harry. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre se réconfortant mutuellement. Ils finirent par glisser dans un profond sommeil épuisés. Les heures passèrent rapidement, peu de personnes s'était rendu compte de leur disparition. Blaise s'inquiétait, il savait pertinemment que Théodore ou Théo comme il l'appelait, reviendrait le lendemain matin. Au petit déjeuner, il n'eut aucune nouvelle, le Serpentard commença à angoisser.

Luna releva la tête et tourna celle-ci vers les portes de la Grande salle, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient sur le seuil. Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement, ils allaient bien. C'était le samedi matin, comme il y avait aucun cours, le petit se retrouva à la bibliothèque. Harry et Théo dessinaient, Blaise engageait une conversation avec Daphné tandis que Luna et Stacey parlaient.

\- Que faites-vous pour les vacances de Noël ? Demanda Luna.

\- Je pars d'ici. J'ai besoin de putain de l'air. Répondit sans aucune gène le survivant.

\- Pareil. Je vais probablement traîner avec Harry. Je vais l'héberger. Dit Théodore sans grande surprise.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Informa Daphné.

\- Moi aussi. Et toi Luna ?

\- Je rentre chez mon père.

Ils continuèrent à discuter des plans de Noël sauf Harry concentré sur autre chose. Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers Théodore et lui demanda :

\- Tu connais **ACDC**?

Les cinq sorciers le regardèrent d'un air vide, Harry agita sous leur nez un téléphone portable avec des écouteurs.

\- Allons dehors. Incita Harry en se levant une fois ses affaires rangées.

Le petit groupe sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea dans les jardins de Poudlard. Harry les emmena dans son coin favori près du lac, il tripota son téléphone sous les regards étranges de ses amis. Les instruments commencèrent à jouer, la voix du chanteur retentit.

 **‹‹ Rock'n roll Train ›› ACDC**

 _‹‹ One hot angel_

 _One cool devil_

 _Your mind on the fantasy_

 _Living on the ecstasy_

 _Give it all, give it_

 _Give it what you got_

 _Come on give it all a lot_

 _Pick it up move it_

 _Give it to the spot_

 _Your mind on fantasy_

 _Living on ecstasy_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Yeah the runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _One hard reng a ale_

 _Old school rebel_

 _A ten for the revelry_

 _Diamond of the agency_

 _Shake it, Shake it_

 _Take it to the spot_

 _You know she make it really hot_

 _Get it on, get it up_

 _Come on give it all you got_

 _Your mind on fantasy_

 _Living on the ecstasy_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Yeah the runaway train yeah_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _On the runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _One hot southern belle_

 _Son of a devil_

 _A school boy spelling bee_

 _A school girl with a fantasy_

 _One hot reng a ale_

 _Old school rebel_

 _A ten for the revelry_

 _Diamond of the agency_

 _Shake it, Shake it_

 _Take it to the spot_

 _You know she make it really hot Yeah_

 _Get it on, get it up_

 _Come on give it what you got_

 _You know she's just like a_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _She's coming off the track_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Get it on, get it up_

 _Come on give it all you got_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track)_

 _Runaway train_

 _(Running right off the track) ››_

Plusieurs étudiants passant par là écoutèrent le morceau de musique très surpris étant donné que le monde sorcier était très en retard par rapport au reste du monde. Le survivant se tourna vers ses amis un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai gagné des places VIP pour le concert ACDC en début de semaine des vacances. Qui veut venir ?

 **Fin du Chapitre.**

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

Bonjour.. Bonsoir.. Bonne nuit.. Bonne soirée.. Bonne après-midi.. Pour ce nouvrau chapitre, en espérant de tout cœur, d'abysse que vous l'aimerez.

Avant tout, les reviews.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, aimé.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il soit long.. Enfin bref je verrai. Je dis ça mais est-ce qu'il sera long ? Mystère, mystère.

Bon.. Bon.. Allons'y..

 **Chapitre 4**

Les vacances de Noël avaient été joyeusement accueilli par les étudiants de premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Bien que certains enfants et adolescents ne voulaient pas quitter le château à cause de leur famille. Juste après le petit déjeuner, la majorité des étudiants monta dans le train pour les vacances de Noël. Harry avait disparu dans le train sans que quelqu'un ne puisse le trouver, Théodore lui aussi semblait s'être enfui sans que quiconque ne sache où. Les deux hommes partagèrent un compartiment isolé dans une partie inconnue du train que Harry semblait avoir découvert dans sa première année.

Il posa une enceinte bluetooth sur la table en face de Théodore, celui-ci perplexe l'observa manœuvrer. Harry brancha son téléphone à une batterie, il connecta ensuite son téléphone au bluetooth. Théodore verrouilla le compartiment pour être sûr d'être en paix.

 **Palaye Royale - Mr Doctor Man**

‹‹ I'm Mr. Doctor man questions his hands

Lost his mind, clinically fine

Found a way to cope needle in his throat

Falling down but the world is spinning round and round he know

Up down but the world keeps spinning round and round

I see this place ain't big enough for me

I want you to take me away way, way, way

Up down but the world keeps spinning round and round

I see this place ain't big enough for me

I want you to take me away way, way, way

What did you want to say?

Chemically it's running through my veins you see?

Romance of the plastic scenes

I can't see you breathe

They're coming after me

Honestly it's running through my veins you see

I don't need their surgeries

I just want to be

But they are coming after me

There is a little story I'd like to tell

About this little boy who came from hell

Sit right there and listen real good

I'll tell you all the ways his misunderstood

But I see you standing there with that wicked stare

Just stay for the show

Are you ready no are you ready to go

Chemically it's running through my veins you see?

Romance of the plastic scenes

I can't see you breathe

They're coming after me

Honestly it's running through my veins you see

I don't need their surgeries

I just want to be

But they are coming after me

I'm Mr. Doctor man who questions his hands

Lost his mind but is clinically fine

Found a way to cope needle in his throat

Falling down but the world is spinning round

I'm stuck in my boom boom room

People are dancing after their operation

I want you to move

But nobody's moving after their medications

I can't hear the room

People are dancing after their operation

I want you to move

But nobody's moving at all

Chemically it's running through my veins you see?

Romance of the plastic scenes

I can't see you breathe

They're coming after me

Honestly it's running through my veins you see

I don't need their surgeries

I just want to be

But they are coming after me

Oh no

Oh oh no no

Oh no no no

Their coming after me

Oh no

After me

No no

Their coming after me ››

Il y avait des choses que Théodore ne pouvait pas expliquer, jusqu'à le dernier été il n'aurait jamais cru démarrer une amitié avec le survivant. Théodore se sentait à l'aise avec le Gryffindor, il découvrait enfin le vrai visage du jeune homme. Harry Potter était avant tout un orphelin qui avait perdu ses deux parents dans l'attaque d'un sorcier avide de pouvoir. Il avait vécu avec la sœur de sa mère qui haïssait la magie, le mari et le fils de sa tante n'étaient pas les plus accueillants. Il se demandait encore comment personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué. C'était flagrant. En vérité, Théodore avait le seul observateur qui avait remarqué diverses choses dans le comportement du survivant. Harry ne supportait pas le harcèlement, il haïssait avec passion les rancœurs. Le jeune homme aidait toujours les plus jeunes face à cet harcèlement, qu'ils soient de Gryffindor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Sertaigle. Par ce chemin là, le survivant était apprécié. Cependant Théodore ne connaissait pas sa dépendance à la drogue et sa dépression jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

Harry eut un léger sourire sadique, allant sur YouTube, il voulait voir la réaction du sorcier face au clip vidéo de Get Scared sur la chanson Sarcasm. Il attira l'attention du jeune homme et lui tendit le téléphone, Harry se délecta des expressions qui traversaient le visage de son ami.

Get Scared - Sarcasm

‹‹ You've got me shaking from the way you're talking

My heart is breaking but there's no use crying

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes

If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Sticks and stones could break my bones

But anything you say will only fuel my lungs

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience of death.

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer

If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner

You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer

Everything you say is like music to my ears

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer

If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner

You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer

Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience of death

(Before an audience)

Failure find me

To tie me up now

'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets

Failure find me

To hang me up now

By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes

If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

Watch me choke it down so I can

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience of death ››

Le train s'arrêta.

Ils descendirent et se rendirent immédiatement au manoir en plein milieu de Londres. Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de passer du bon temps, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil devant la télévision. Demain soir, les deux seront rejoint par Luna, Blaise, Daphné et Tracey pour le concert de **ACDC**. Harry prépara un rapide repas grâce à ses compétences de cuisines exemplaires, le survivant écoutait **Black Veil Brides** son groupe favori.

Ils passèrent la journée à regarder la télévision, plus précisément deux films français : Les profs 1 et les profs 2. Harry avait appris à parler français en primaire tandis que Théodore avait appris le français dans le cadre de son ancien statut d'héritier. Théodore apprit par la même occasion que le survivant parlait quatre langues couramment en plus du français.

\- Le japonais, je l'ai appris également en primaire. Je le pratique toujours autant. Il y a l'espagnol et l'italien que j'ai commencé à apprendre seul depuis la première année. Et depuis seulement deux ans, c'est le norvégien.

Pour ainsi dire que le Serpentard était surpris.

 **X-O-X**

Harry observa son corps amaigri, souffrant anciennement de malnutrition, la peau était blanche comme celle d'un vampire. Il y avait des cernes autour de ses yeux, une légère lueur violette dans ses iris qui lui rappelait l'accident au cours de l'été de sa troisième année. Il y avait aussi ces nombreuses cicatrices.

Il enfila un tee-shirt **ACDC** et un pantalon noir, il attacha une chaîne à son jeans. Il mit ses bottines noires et blanches et descendit rejoindre ses amis dans le hall.

Ce sera une soirée d'enfer.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Il appartient à J.K Rowling.**

Le chapitre 5 est ici, ou là-bas, ça dépend s'il ne bug pas...

 **Chapitre** **5**

 **Flash Back - Souvenir raconté par Harry**

 **‹‹ Le viol ››**

 _C'était un cinq mai, en rentrant de l'école j'ai rencontré un vieil homme qui était souvent là à me fixer. Enfin un vieil homme, j'en savais trop rien, il avait peut-être une cinquantaine d'année. Il me fixait du regard, je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise. Il m'avait proposé de me ramener chez moi, j'étais terrifé d'accepter et d'en subir les conséquences comme de refuser et d'en subir aussi les conséquences. Il s'était alors approché de moi au bout plusieurs minutes de silence. Il tenait ma main alors qu'on marchait, je sens les regards curieux des gens._

 _Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'il arrivera, je me serais enfoui. Nous avons marché longuement, à cause de ma fatigue j'ai mis du temps à remarquer que ce n'était pas le bon chemin. Je lui ai fais remarquer et il m'a souri de façon étrange. En y repensant, ce sourire était abominable. Pourquoi ? C'était un sourire purement malsain, il savait ce qu'il faisait._ _Il m'a alors ramené chez lui disant que ma tante lui avait demandé de faire. Les choses ont commencé à se rassemnbler dans ma tête, les pires scénarios apparaissèrent.. Et bien.. Le cauchemar commença. C'est simple.._

 _Cet homme était un pédophile, il voulait simplement profiter de moi. J'ai couru dans toute la maison essayant de sortir, j'étais trop lent, trop faible.. Il m'a trouvé et.._

 _À sept ans, j'ai été violé._

Il posa le stylo devant lui, essayant de cesser de se souvenir de cet évènement. Le jeune homme avait acheté un journal la veille oour relater tous les évènements de sa vie. C'était une sorte de passe temps pour Harry. Noël n'était plus qu'à quelques jours, il avait trouvé tous les cadeaux pour ses amis même s'il n'était pas très enjoué de cette fête.

 **‹‹ Le Journal des atrocités ››**

 _Tante Pétunia m'avait interdit de sortir de la cave tant que je n'aurais pas ranger celle-ci._

 _La cave elle-même était plutôt grande composée de quatre pièces séparées, soit par une porte, soit par un couloir. Il faisait sombre, les deux seules ampoules étaient cassées ; il y avait seulement des bougies._ _La cave contenait des jouets cassés, des vieux outils et machines, des cartons empilés sur les uns et les autres, des CD et DVD, des albums photos.. et une boîte. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, juste carré et noire. Il y avait seulement une note sur le devant disant ‹‹ N'ouvre surtout pas la boîte, ne lis pas le Journal, tu le regretteras. ››_

 _Je n'y croyais pas tellement, j'avais plus peur de ma tante et mon oncle que d'une simple boîte. Je l'ai ouvert, j'ai trouvé un journal, je l'ai lu d'une seule traite.._

 _Après le nettoyage, j'étais un état second. Pour vous donner une idée de son contenu, le journal descrivait les pires atrocités du monde._

 _Cet après-midi là fut marquée à jamais dans ma mémoire, elle fait partie de mes pires journées._

Harry alluma la lampe pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qu'il écrivait, la nuit était tombée, l'avancée du journal était longue puisque qu'il écrivait soigneusement au stylo tous les évènements. Du **Black Metal** retentissait dans sa chambre, il était dans son propre monde.

 **‹‹ Les Adams ››**

 _Un voyage avait été organisé par le patron de Vermon, nous avons tous été invité. Bien évidemment j'ai été rapidement laissé seul.. Il ne faut pas oublier que les Dursley me détestent._

 _Je errais sans but au milieu de tous les enfants, les adultes, les invités, les bruns et les châtains, les drôles et les effrayants.. Et parmi eux, ce jour là j'ai rencontré la Famille Addams._

 _Plutôt glauque comme famille, je les aime bien au final._

 **‹‹ Poudlard ››**

 _Fascinant. (Enfin le nom ne l'est pas réellement)._

 _Mais le château en lui-même, d'une grandeur extrême et de ses paysages juste grandioses ; un art encore vivant grandissant grâce à une fabuleuse magie. Ce n'est pas seulement son personnel ou ses étudiants, c'est avant tout une histoire qui s'est inscrite pendant plus de mille ans grâce à quatre sorciers talentueux._

 **‹‹ Nocturne Pensée ››**

 _Dès la première année, j'ai su que l'enfer serait également présente à Poudlard. J'ai commencé à sortir et errer dans le château plongé dans mes pensées. À causes des professeurs qui me comparent sans cesse à mes parents, ceux qui essayent de me détester, de mes camarades de mes maisons et des autres, des horribles journées... Ils ont tous un facteur qui font que..._

 _J'utilise la nuit pour penser, bien qu'à la fin je suis fatigué.. Une bonne tasse de café et s'est reparti !_

Harry rangea son stylo dans le pot à crayon, il ferma son journal et le scella dans le seul endroit où personne ne peut accèder. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond se plongeant dans ses pensées. Puis les larmes lui montèrent dans les yeux, il pleura silencieusement se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il pleura jusqu'à que le sommeil l'emporte dans le monde de rêves, l'abysse des cauchemars.

 **Fin Du Chapitre.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

Bienvenue.. Pour ce sixième chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

Review.

De LoupRubis : _Une référence par ci, par là.._ _La suite la voilà_..

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6**

La douche était allumée étouffant les pleures d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, des pleures reflétant toute une souffrance intérieure qui lentement le détruisé. Le long de son dos, il y avait des anciennes cicatrices qui lui avaient tant de colère et de douleur. Des lignes invisibles pour certaine, rougies pour d'autres ou noircies. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coupé, il les gardait long et attaché puisqu'il aimait le style que ça lui donnait. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, le front collé contre le mur de la salle bain. La pluie tombait chaudement sur son corps gelé, se mélangeant aux sanglots du jeune homme. Il possédait de fines cicatrices sur les bras, certaines étaient beaucoup plus récentes que d'autres.

Mai était arrivé soudainement, sans crier gare, jetant les étudiants dans les révisions avant les examens de juin. Le jeune homme révisait avec son groupe d'ami proie avec des sentiments qu'il avait déjà connu avec Théodore, proie de ses tourments et cauchemars et d'un désir... Fou. Il se laissa tomber dos au mur, toujours sous la douche, par terre reniflant pitoyeusement. Les propos de ses anciens camarades de maisons avaient été brutaux et cruels. Vers la mi-février, une rumeur circulait à propos de lui. Il était gay. Cependant le monde sorcier ne l'acceptait pas, l'appelant un être impur ou un _monstre._ Le survivant ne pouvait plus tout endurer, il lâcha un cri de pure douleur émotionnelle qui résonna à l'aide de la magie dans tout le château.

Le cri arrêta toutes discussions, moqueries, rigolades, dissipa toutes ambiances joyeuses et électriques. Puis tout reprit quelques minutes plus tard un peu plus calmement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir éteignit le robinet, il enroula une serviette autour de son corps un sourire amer sur le visage. Les vacances d'été arrivaient à grand pas, il y avait aucune chance que.. Il cessa net de penser, il ne devait pas le faire maintenant. Harry enchaîna drogue et médicament en compagnie de Théodore durant leur période libre, confus tous les deux des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient.

Quand les examens passèrent, tous les étudiants purent enfin respirer correctement. Chacun était épuisé et excité de rentrer pour les vacances d'été. Seuls deux adolescents semblaient ailleurs, beaucoup plus discrets que les autres, pâles comme des vampires. Harry et Théodore se rejoignirent devant le train et disparurent dans un compartiment.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- J'en sais rien... Je vais probablement...

Il se tut quand lanporte du compartiment s'ouvrit, c'était Hermione Granger. Elle grogna en voyant les deux ensemble dans le même compartiment.

\- Changez de compartiment ! **Ordonna t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.** Personne ne veut d'ordure comme vous !!

Quelque chose à l'intérieur du survivant se brisa, il en avait marre et n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva d'un bout ; assez d'être gentil, assez de pardonner, assez de souffrir, assez de n'avoir jamais son mot à dire !

\- Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite peste, trop fière et arrogante qui aurait besoin de redescendresur cette _putain_ de terre. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu nous détestes mais de là à croire que tu es la _putain_ de chef, tu te goures totalement ! Tu n'es rien qu'une **PUTAIN** d'hypocrite, je te souhaite tous les **putain** de malheurs au monde ! _Merde !_

Sur ces mots, Harry la poussa brutalement dans le couloir et claqua la porte violemment choquant tous les étudiants présents dans le couloir.

\- T'était trop fort sur ce coup là !

Théodore se forca à rester calme, il observa les détails du jeune homme devant lui. Il vit les traits de colère s'adoucirent lentement, sans s'en rendre compte Théodore se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras. Le survivant le serra en retour dans ses bras surpris du geste. Le reste du voyage dans le train fut tranquille, presque paisible, le jeune homme aux cicatrices avait dormi tout le long tandis que le discret Serpentard lisait un livre.

 **X-O-X**

 _Je ne suis le fils parfait, je n'étais rien à ses yeux, juste un autre déchet dans ce monde disait-il. J'ai appris à le détester puis à le haïr. À ses yeux j'étais une honte._ Écrivit-il sur une page vierge, il écrivit les moments tragiques de sa vie pendant les prochaines se demandant par moment où était Harry.

Harry était un beau jeune homme, ses yeux vert qui scintillaient la nuit le fascinait énormément. Sa peau certes maladive lui donnait un certain charme que seul lui le distinguait. Théodore avait été surpris lorsqu'il a touché pour la première les mains de l'adolescent. Elles étaient terriblement douces ! Il les adorait. Non, il _adorait_ Harry. Était-ce de l'amour ? Était-il heureux à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry ? Oui certainement. Théodore cessa d'écrire réfléchissant plus profondément à sa situation.

Le bruit d'un claquement de porte le fit sursauter, il se précipita vers Harry inquiet.

\- Où étais-tu ?! J'étais inquiet !

Harry le regard interloqué.

\- Euh.. Je.. **Reprit le jeune homme soudainement gêné.**

\- Je réfléchissais au bord de l'eau. **Informa Harry en se dirigeant vers e**

 **les escaliers.**

Il ne répliqua rien. L'adolescent de Serpentard se dirigea vers le survivant tournant autour de lui tel un paon faisant sa parade, les deux jeunes hommes rougirent quand ils se retrouvèrent proche. Ils se rapprochèrent ne se quittant nullement des yeux puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

 _‹‹ Par des situations qui nous ressemblent,_

 _des points communs qui nous réunissent,_

 _nous avons trouver l'Amour._

 _Mais nous n'avons pas trouvé la paix. ››_

 _‹‹ Nos démons intérieurs nous poussent peu à peu à bout, les mots sont comme des coups de couteaux dans le cœur, ça fait mal. Nous souffrons énormément. ››_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

Bonsoir à tous, oui.. Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 7 ! Oui 7 ! Incroyable.. Non pas vraiment en fait.. Après **Créatures de la nuit** est bientôt au douzième... Quoique.. Sera t-il sorti avant ou après ? Mystère, mystère...

Reviews.

De Cheschire.D.Flo : _Merci pour ta review ! C'est un plaisir !_

Le chapitre 7 annonce quelque chose mais quoi ? À vous de lire, d'en déduire. Bonne lecture, bonne déduction, bonne passion, bonne glace... Bonne pomme de terre, bonne...

 **Chapitre 7**

Si peu nombreux, si peu nombreux au bord. Peu de personnes ne réalisaient que les mots brisaient et tuaient les autres, il fallait réfléchir avant de parler. Bien que parfois il était difficile de ne pas le faire. Est-ce que dans le monde sorcier, les sujets de la dépression et du suicide étaient abordés ? Pas vraiment, cela restait très tabou étant donné que le monde sorcier restait dans le passé et très ignorant du reste du monde. Certains suicides étaient dissimulés comme accident tandis que la dépression était quasi inexistante. Le monde en dehors du monde magique connaissait ce genre de choses. Il y avait des séances avec un thérapeute ou un psychiatre, des médicaments prescrips ou le pire d'entre eux l'hôpital psychatrique. Il y avait des choses qui étaient imprévisibles, d'autres étaient coupées du monde ou encore orquestrées. Simple ou complexe, la question ne se posait pas de façon directe. Il y avait tout un travail d'analyse derrière avant d'arriver à une conclusion.

Théodore ferma les yeux les bras croisés essayant de ne pas penser à Harry. Il comprenait cependant il pensait pouvoir avoir un renouveau avec Harry mais il ne l'a pas eu. Il essayait de comprendre où les choses ont pris une autre tournure. En y réfléchissant profondément, le jeune homme eut sa réponse : le monde sorcier. C'était si simple bien que ça pouvait paraître complexe. Le monde sorcier n'avançait pas dans le présent, collé dans le passé avec l'incapacité d'avancer à cause des préjugés et du racisme, des différents tabous. Harry était venu à Poudlard d'une enfance brisée et dévastatrice, il n'avait aucune notion d'amour et d'amitié. Il n'avait su comment réagir face aux demandes accrus des gens à cause de sa célibrité. Il avait été trahi tant de fois, Harry était usé et lasse. Avait-il même eu un espoir ?

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs (il les avait laissé poussé) s'éloigna rapidement de la foule tenant fermement un sac de course.

Le sentiment de désespoir l'avait rongé, il s'était noyé dans les drogues et l'alcool. Harry avait dû bien y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Théodore renifla quand ses pensées errèrent à l'école, comment allait-elle réagir ? Faire comme si c'était un tabou ? Ou se moquer purement et simplement ? Rien de d'y penser cela faisait mal au cœur. Ce sentimebt qu'il avait ressenti.. C'était de l'amour. Pure et simple, beau et fort. Maintenant c'était vain. Pleurer n'était pas une faiblesse, pleurer était un signe d'humanité. Chaque personne forte avait une part de faiblesse en eux. Il était stupide croire le contraire.

Théodore croisa les bras, les yeux rivés sur la Seine. Il s'était éloigné de Londres pour Paris, une chouette ville certes magnifique mais sans plus. Le jeune homme ressentait la même douleur, la même solitude de son enfance. Il repensa à la scène du baiser et de leur première relation sexuelle bien que ça ne soit pas la première pour les deux jeunes hommes.

 _Harry le tenait l'arrière du crâne l'embrassant, il glissa ses mains sur le visage de Théodore qui frissonna au contact. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches du survivant, caressant doucement la peau de celui-ci. Harry se sépara de Théodore et attaqua le cou de celui-ci de milliers de petits bisous savoureux._

Un pur délice, un pur bonheur, une scène qui lui avait fait ravir la flamme de son cœur.

 _Les vêtements éparpillés au sol, le lit défait, nu comme le jour où ils étaient nés les deux jeunes hommes se chevauchés avec passion. Des baisers dans le cou, sur la bouche, le corps. Harry était au-dessus de Théodore bougeant de haut en bas, faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Il souriait, heureux, de libérer enfin les tensions sexuelles. Il embrassa vivement l'autre jeune homme appréciant la douceur des lèvres ainsi que le goût de celles-ci._

Il frissonna à la mémoire encore si fraîche dans son esprit. Quel amour fort et puissant ! Ces sensations, ces sentiments, ces émotions n'étaient anodins. Il avait aimé, il s'était exalté, il avait adoré, il s'était conformé. Il avait si heureux, si rempli.

 _Harry se retira essouflé, ses iris avaient une étrange lueur, il regarda avec luxe son amant._

Ces yeux, cet amour, si fort, si puissant, c'était du luxe. Théodore avait observé pendant si longtemps ce regard, délecté de ce luxe et ce désir.

 _Harry resta assis à califourchon sur Théodore, il glissa une main jusqu'au sexe de son amant, il commença des petits frottements au grand plaisir de Théodore._

Envoyé au septième ciel. Il gémit en repensant à cette scène, si belle, si jouïssante. Une nuit parfaite, la meilleur qu'il avait pu passé dans sa vie.

Et maintenant, Théodore fronça les sourcils, tout était fini. Il se sentait vide, seul, la vie ne lui plaisait plus depuis longtemps mais il avait espéré de voir quelque de chose de meilleur. Maintenant sans Harry, il n'y avait aucun espoir, ni aucune raison. Il se retourna, disparaissant dans la pénombre plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Le téléphone sonna. Théodore inquiet se précipita vers lui et décrocha._

 _‹‹ Êtes-vous Théodore Nott ? ››_

 _\- Oui je le suis._

 _‹‹ Je suis le Docteur degiraffe. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre ami Harry Potter est décédé suite à...››_

 _Il n'écouta pas plus, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, Théodore s'effrondra sur le sol pleurant._

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriétée de J.K Rowling.**

 **B O N S O I R À T O U S !**

Reviews.

De Nyxes - Sombre Plume : _Merci pour ta review !_

Oui, c'était court comme note.

 **Chapitre 8**

À Poudlard, il y a une compétivité entre les quatre maisons : Gryffindor, Poufsouffle, Sertaigle et Serpentard. Mais cette compétivité était souvent traduite par une guerre : Gryffindor et Serpentard, Sertaigle et Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Sertaigle... Bien que la plus violence restait la guerre Serpentard - Gryffindor. Stupide. Puis, il y avait les professeurs (chefs de maisons) qui éprouvaient du favoritisme envers leur maison. Le personnel de Poudlard n'était pas à l'écoute des élèves. À cause du favoritisme, les plus jeunes vivaient dans l'injustice et les préjugés, certains finissaient en dépression à cause du harcèlement et du milieu scolaire tandis que d'autres finissaient par quitter Poudlard (comme la majorité des nés Moldus). Mais le personnel ainsi que le directeur ne semblaient pas du tout s'en rendre compte.

Cette année là, il y a eu un cas de décès chez les Serpentard durant les vacances de Noël. Victime de harcèlement par les autres premières années, Julien Mars s'était pendu dans sa chambre alors que son père était au travail. Chez les Pousouffles, deux nés Moldus avaient quitté Poudlard courant Janvier à cause des préjugés et de la haine. Une Sertaigle de deuxième année s'était enfuie de Poudlard, aucune nouvelle a été diffusé. Harcèlement, dépression, suicide, bannissement, fugue.. Que des sujets tabous dans la population sorcière. Et ces sujets tabous n'ont jamais cessé de augmenter.

À Septembre, c'était _censé_ être la septième année de Harry Potter. Il ne se présenta jamais. Mais personne ne s'en souciait. Théodore lui ne vint pas, il refusa toutes les lettres de ses trois collègues Serpentard et d'une Sertaigle. Il buvait, se droguait, se perdait. Sans aucun doute, sa santé se dégradait de plus en plus, Théodore s'en fichait pas mal. À Poudlard, les choses ne changeaient pas réellement. Cependant la magie du château avait changé, deux des élèves n'étaient pas revenus. La magie avait muté quand l'une des magies des deux élèves disparus s'étaient ajoutées.

Quand un élève mourrait, sa magie se liait à la magie de Poudlard (s'il était un élève de Poudlard). Seul le château en lui-même ainsi que les fantômes étaient au courant pour la mort de Harry Potter.

 **X-O-X**

Il errait sans savoir où aller. Théodore se sentait seul, terriblement vide, hanté par les yeux vert de son ami. Harry était mort, son esprit répétait les mêmes choses sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Harry avait fais une overdose, les médecins n'avaient pas pu le sauver à cause de son corps endommagé. Harry avait été battu, affamé, violé, il s'était drogué et il avait bu. Le bilan médical, après sa mort, lui avait été envoyé par mail. Théodore était la seule personne qui s'était rendue à son enterrement, sous un soleil tape à l'œil. Le jeune homme trouva le journal de Harry quelques jours plus tard, à la fin du journal l'adolescent sut que son ami s'était donné la mort pour éviter de souffrir encore. Théodore ne lui en voulait pas.

 _Harry Potter_

 _1991-2008_

 _Ami, amant_

 _Jamais reconnu pour ce qu'il était réellement_

Pâle, sa capuche cachait son visage, il s'avançait dans les rues sous les pleures du ciel. L'orage grondait, il se sentait malade, il n'en pouvait plus. Théodore trébucha, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il lâcha un cri de douleur dans les rues vides de Londres. Difficilement, le jeune homme se releva ignorant les moindres bruits autour de lui. Il se plaqua contre le mur d'une ruelle, fouilla ses poches et trouva la dernière aiguille. Il planta violemment celle-ci dans son bras au milieu des points rouges.

L'adrénaline monta, il sentait une poussée d'énergie et d'hallucination. Le sorcier se précipita sous la pluie dans les rues, se faufilant maladroitement entre les passants. Sa course ne fut jamais stoppée, Théodore traversait sans regarder, il sautait et tombait. Il se blessait néanmoins le sorcier ne se souciait plus d'avoir mal. Il était constamment dans la souffrance.

Sa peau était devenue beaucoup trop maladive, l'adolescent n'arrivait plus à marcher. Il se tenait en haut d'un bâtiment, assis sur la rambarde les jambes dans le vide.

 **X-O-X**

Poudlard.

La magie du château se déchaînait. Les Fantômes avaient disparu. La magie faisait fuir les tyrans, les harcèleurs, le personnel, le directeur. La magie protégeait les victimes, les désespérés, les déprimés, les suicidaires.

Le soir de Saint Nicholas, un garçon en troisième année Serpentard s'était jeté en haut de la tour d'Astronomie après trois ans d'harcèment.

C'était le premier suicide dans toute l'histoire du château depuis les Fondateurs.

 _‹‹ Âmes brisées qui fuient démons et humains,_

 _Ainsi baigne vos larmes, votre sang et votre désespoir. ››_ Chantait la magie du château.

 _‹‹ Vos souhaits ont été entendu, vos pleures ont été entendu, fermez les yeux et dormez. ››_ Continuaient les voix des Fantômes.

 _‹‹ Il y a eu deux décès, un autre ici dans notre école, leurs magies sont en colère.››_ Murmura le Choixpeau.

 _‹‹ Par pure jalousie, naïveté et haine... ››_ Commença Godric Gryffindor.

 _‹‹ ... Ignorance, préjugés, harcèlement... ››_ Entonna Salazar Serpentard.

 _‹‹ ... Vous sorciers avez provoquer mort et désespoir... ››_ Continua Helga Poufsouffle.

 _‹‹ ... Nous, représentants de la magie, vous punierons. ››_ Termina Rowena Sertaigle.

Et une vague puissante et importante de magie traversa toute la population sorcière, les niveaux de magie diminuèrent largement...

Et le silence régna.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	10. Épilogue

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

Parce que le dernier chapitre était assez explicite, j'offre l'épilogue.

 **Épilogue**

Les Jumeaux Victor et Victoria, âgés de vingt-et-un an, étaient sortis ensemble en mer pour passer une bonne journée. Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans la musique, ils formaient un bon duo de rock. Sur leur petit navire, les jumeaux aperçurent à l'aide d'une paire de jumelle une île qu'ils avaient jamais vu auparavant.

\- Vic... Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Vic... Je pense que nous devons y aller !

\- Vic... Super !

\- Vic... Oui !

L'île était plutôt grande bien qu'elle n'abritait pas grand chose, il y avait un village en ruine et au loin un grand château ancien et encore en bon état. Ils amarrèrent leur petit navire à l'aide d'une corde assez épaisse. Victor et Victoria prirent ce qu'ils auront besoin dans la journée et commencèrent à marcher.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette île auparavant ! **S'exclama Victoria 'Vic'.**

\- Moi non plus. C'est un mystère. **Dit Victor 'Vic'.**

Ils marchèrent admirant le paysage en ruine, ils atteignirent le village et fouillèrent les ruines. Il y avait des noms assez étrange sur les enseignes encore debout.

\- Ne rentre pas à l'intérieur Vic...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je regarde simplement l'intérieur. **Déclara Victoria sur le seuil de la porte d'une enseigne de farce et attrape.**

C'était si étrange.. Comme si la vie avait été brusquement effacé. Victoria regarda avec surprise des objets qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Tout était ancien. Ce qui était bizarre. Victoria rejoignit son jumeau dans la rue, ils visitèrent les autres places du village puis prirent la direction du château.

Le château avait été construit sur l'endroit le plus haut de l'île, il avait quatre tours identiques, des cours, des centaines de salles. Le château avait beau être ancien, il semblait encore très jeune pour les deux jeunes gens qui admiraient la beauté du lieu. Le château était entouré de grands parcs et d'une forêt sombre. Ils s'approchèrent doucement des grandes portes, poussèrent celles-ci avec difficulté et entrèrent dans un lieu chargé d'histoire.

\- Comme si le temps avait cessé. Comme si la vie avait été effacé... **Chuchota Victor ayant peur de briser le silence du château.**

\- Il est magnifique. Je me demande ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer... **Souffla sa jumelle en s'avança un peu plus dans le hall.**

\- Oui. Regarde cette architecture ! C'est très joli ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu autant...

Sa voix mourut quand il remarqua des motifs étranges sur l'un des murs, il y avait un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle.

\- P... Po...Pou...Poudlard... ? Poudlard ? **Rit Victor surpris.** Quel étrange nom !

Victoria rit également du nom. Quel étrange lieu ! Puis ils virent des mots apparaître comme par magie à la place des motifs. Victoria lu les mots suivants :

 _Vous, étrangers de notre passé, sachez que vous êtes sur les Terres d'une communauté perdue qui a commit tant de péchés par arrogance. Mère Magie a bénis des Enfants, ces Enfants ont causé tant de haine et de souffrance, de mort et de désespoir. ››_

Les jumeaux réfléchirent soigneusement à la signification des mots, du message caché.

\- Donc la magie existe. **Conclut Victoria en croisant les bras.**

\- Et Mère Magie a béni des gens. **Renchérit son jumeau.**

Les jumeaux se regardèrent longuement, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient y croire ou non.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire...

\- J'en sais rien non plus. Visitons le lieu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Sa sœur hocha la tête, les deux commencèrent à visiter le lieu. À l'insu, quelqu'un les observait avec tendresse.

 **X-O-X**

Mère Magie observait les deux Enfants Bénis de sa magie, bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Des Enfants exceptionnels, leur curiosité et leur admiration la faisaient rire. La Magie du Château vibrait, les particules de la Magie des Fondateurs rayonnaient. Elle le sentait aussi, ces Enfants seront le Salut des Enfants Oubliés.

 _‹‹ Moi, Mère Magie béni ces Enfants,_

 _Que la connaissance leur soit importé,_

 _Qu'ils soient le Salut des Oubliés. ››_

Et Mère Magie disparu lentement en million de particule, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé ses perles rares. Sa Magie se répandit partout dans le Monde une nouvelle fois pour un nouveau monde. La Magie remplissait les cœurs, donnait espoir et renaissance. Les Jumeaux, Salut de la Connaissance, que feront-ils ?

 **X-O-X**

Victor était adossé contre le mur, assis à côté de sa sœur.

\- Si cette connaissance a engendré cette destruction... Nous devrions l'oublier.

\- Et tous ces Enfants ? **Demanda Victor perplexe.**

\- Mère Magie nous a choisi.. Mais en serions-nous capable ? **Demanda sa jumelle les yeux fermés.**

\- Essayons, nous verrons ma chère sœur. Donnons espoir à ces Enfants. **Souffla Victor en se levant.**

Victoria se leva et rejoignit son frère près de la rambarde de pierre.

 _‹‹ C'est un bon choix. ››_

Ils sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir deux silhouettes transparentes.

 _‹‹ Nos vies ont été détruit, nous avons espéré et nous nous sommes noyés dans notre souffrance. ››_

Les Jumeaux suivirent les deux fantômes à travers Poudlard, les deux Fantômes racontaient leur naissance, enfance, jeunesse et leur mort. Ils apprirent un tas de choses sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis le petit groupe arriva dans un petit cimetière caché dans le château.

 _‹‹ Ici, les Magies des anciens élèves morts viennent s'ajouter dans ce cimetière. Ceux qui meurent à Poudlard.. sont enterrés ici._ _Nos corps ont été enterré après quelques mois ici grâce à Mère Magie. ››_

 **Harry Potter**

 **1991-2008**

 **Théodore Nott**

 **1991-2008**

 _‹‹ Merci. ››_ Chuchota les deux jeunes hommes avant de disparaître.

 **Reposez en paix**

Victoria sourit à son jumeau lui tendant sa main, ensemble ils contruiront un monde meilleur.

 **Fin.**


End file.
